


If I Can Dance Together With You

by fulcrumania



Series: Off-Air Channels [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: Humanity would always be the same. Or so Paimon thought.





	If I Can Dance Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> **OC verse: Lifeline**   
>  **Prompt #1 - Don't Leave**
> 
> I had to look up which demons had the ability to re-animated the dead (for reasons) and I thought there'd be like several of them, but it turns out only one just has that power, so here we are. 

Humans were greedy, desperate to gain all the riches of the world and enough power to make the universe bow to them. That much any demon who’s been contracted by one knew.  
  
Oh, how much Paimon hated them. For as long as he lived, it was always the same. No matter the era, no matter the person that summoned him, humanity never seemed to change. Even seeing their faces twist grotesquely in fear when their contract expired did not bring him the barest amount of joy.  
  
“What do you desire the most?” Paimon asked, when he was summoned by Maria. “State it clearly, and I will grant it as so.”  
  
In truth, he didn’t expect much, even less from a young girl who dressed in soft, bright colors and had the demeanor of a cheerful puppy.  
  
‘ _Foolish. No matter what your answer is, it will be just like the others._ ’ he thought as he stared down at Maria, observing her lowering her head slightly and tapping a finger to her chin as she kept quiet for a long while.  
  
“I don’t like to be alone.” she said, finally breaking the silence. “Being with people unnerves me for sure, but...I hate it more when no one is around, so if you don’t mind-”  
  
Paimon’s cold, unyielding eyes were met with Maria’s determined, yet fragile-looking ones.  
  
“Please...don’t leave.”  
  
This time, it was his turn to be silent. Though the demon never broke his gaze, he was taken aback. No lust for power, naught a yearning for wealth...just a wish so simple that it didn’t even require the most basic of magic. How odd, how strange, how ridiculous!  
  
Yet...  
  
His lips curved into a gentle, if rather amused smile.  
  
“As you wish for it, so it shall be done.” he answered, kneeling down on one knee and taking her hand into his to kiss its backside.


End file.
